


Begegnung

by callisto24



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: Eine Begegnung nach Episode 6, Staffel 3. Pre-Slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo in LJ zu dem Jokerprompt.

"Artista." Die Stimme war leise, das Wort schwebte mit diesem eigenartigen Singsang durch die Luft, den Leonardo nur von einem Mann kannte.   
Er hatte darauf gewartet, dass Riario ihn sah, war ihm gefolgt, nachdem der seinen Weg durch die dunklen Gassen genommen hatte. Warum, war ihm ein Rätsel wie so vieles, was den betraf. Riario könnte sich eskortieren lassen, hatte dies bevorzugt und tat es mit Sicherheit immer noch. Doch seit diesem Vorfall, seit Riarios Zusammenbruch, seinen Bekenntnissen, seiner Heilung durch Leonardo, bewegte er sich manchmal wie ein Schatten durch die Straßen. Als suche er die Gefahr, warte auf einen Überfall oder vielleicht auch auf die Gelegenheit zum Kampf.   
Leonardo wusste es nicht, hatte anderes im Kopf, seine eigenen Probleme zu lösen, die der ganzen Welt. Sich mit denen des Counts aufzuhalten, lag nicht in seiner Absicht.   
Nur dass es trotzdem immer wieder genau dazu kam. Es reichten ein paar Bemerkungen Zos, der seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte und es nicht gewohnt war, seinen Mund zu halten. Selbst wenn ein paar dahingesagte Worte dazu führten, dass Leonardo alles stehen und liegen ließ und nach Riario suchte.   
Nur einen Tag, er hatte es versprochen. Hatte sich bemüht, die wütenden Flammen in Zoroasters Blick zu löschen, dessen Lippen wieder ein Lächeln abzuringen.   
Und nun war er hier, in der Stadt, in der Riario seine Pläne verfolgte, seine Zukunft, seine Karriere im Blick hielt. Geradlinig und direkt, ohne Rücksichten, ohne Zweifel, so wie es seine Art war. Oder gewesen war. Vielleicht noch sein sollte, hätte da Vinci nicht diese merkwürdige Kommunikation zwischen ihnen entdeckt und gefördert. Zuerst gegen seinen eigenen Willen, doch bald mit voller Absicht.   
Ein Spiel mit dem Risiko, mit einem Mann, der sein Todfeind war. Oder nach allen Regeln des Schicksals hätte sein sollen. 

"Artista." Riario flüsterte nun, und da Vinci stieß sich von der Mauer ab, gegen die er gelehnt hatte. Er sah auf Riarios Hand, die den Griff seines Schwertes umspannte und lächelte.   
"Count", antwortete er, ebenso leise, und drehte seine Handflächen nach außen, als wollte er zeigen, dass er keine Waffe hielt. Unnötig, denn dass Riario ihm nichts antat, darauf schwor er jeden Eid, unabhängig davon, was Zo oder Nico zu diesem Thema zu sagen hatten.   
"Was tust du hier?" Erst jetzt flackerten Emotionen über Riarios in der Dunkelheit noch bleicher wirkendes Gesicht. Ein Anklang von Überraschung, umgehend verdrängt von stoischer Gleichgültigkeit, wurde abgelöst von der deutlich sichtbaren Analyse der Situation.   
Leonardo liebte es, das Wechselspiel in Riarios Zügen zu beobachten. Der behielt einen Ausdruck nie länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, wechselte diesen rasch und mit kaum nachvollziehbarer Motivation. Obwohl sein Gesicht manchmal auch ruhig blieb, starr und reglos, wie eine Maske. Doch manchmal fragte Leonardo sich, ob diese rasch wechselnde und auffallend ausdrucksvolle Mimik nicht auch nur eine Maske war. Dazu diente, dass niemand hinter seine wahren Absichten geraten könne, oder vielleicht sogar seine Gedanken erriet. So gut kannte Leonardo Riario durchaus, um zu wissen, dass ihm beides ein Gräuel darstellte. 

Leonardo trat einen Schritt auf Riario zu und der blieb still, nahm jedoch seine Hand nicht von der Waffe.   
"Ich habe dich gesucht", sagte er immer noch leise und sah zu, wie Riarios Augenbrauen in die Höhe schnellten.   
"Ich dachte, du hättest zu tun", erwiderte der und kniff seine Lider zusammen. Sein Blick war stets intensiv, doch nun durchbohrte er Leonardo geradezu und der erschauerte auf verboten angenehme Weise.   
"Das habe ich durchaus", erwiderte er. "Nichtsdestotrotz ließ es mir keine Ruhe, nach dir zu sehen. Die Behandlung war schwierig und wenn man so will provisorisch. Ich würde gerne sicher gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist."   
Riarios Züge entspannten sich. Er wirkte nun leicht amüsiert. "Wie überaus freundlich, Artista", entgegnete er. Das 'R' rollte über seine Zunge. "Und zugleich ungemein unnötig."   
"Du meinst, es geht dir gut?" Leonardo legte den Kopf schief.   
"Wie du siehst." Riario ließ den Griff seiner Waffe los. Ein Mundwinkel zuckte mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Es ging mir nie besser."   
Ein Schauspiel selbstverständlich, jene Art von höflicher Entgegnung, mit der Riario sich durch seine Kreise schlängelte. Doch Leonardo sah tiefer. Er schob die Unterlippe vor und zog die Nase kraus, schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.   
"Das tut es nicht", sagte er in jenem selbstverständlichen Ton, den er sonst benützte, wenn er keinen Widerspruch duldete.   
Riario starte ihn an. Seine Kiefernknochen traten hervor und für einen Moment glaubte Leonardo ihn mit den Zähnen knirschen zu hören.   
"Wie sollte es auch?", fuhr er fort, wurde leiser mit seiner Stimme. "Du bist einmal zur Hölle und zurück gereist, wie sollte es einem danach gut gehen?"   
Überraschend zuckte es erneut um Riarios Lippen. Sein Blick wurde weich, das Dunkel samten und schwarz in der nur von vereinzelten Laternen erleuchteten Nacht.   
"Wenn dem so sein sollte, dann bist du mit mir gereist", erwiderte er schließlich und Leonardo lächelte überrascht.   
"Wenn du meinst, dann war das wohl so", sagte er dann. "Allerdings spielte ich nur eine winzige Rolle, die eines Begleiters und Beobachters. Die Reise war deine."   
Zum ersten Mal wandte Riario den Blick ab. Seine Schultern sanken herab und er sah auf den Boden.   
"Was willst du, Artista?", fragte er erneut, seine Stimme nun rau und erschöpft. „Ich verstehe dich nicht.“   
„Wie könntest du?“ Die Worte entwichen Leonardos Lippen ohne seinen Willen, ohne sein Einverständnis.   
„Verstehe ich mich doch selbst nicht.“ Er flüsterte nun, doch nicht mit Absicht. Die Kraft in seiner Stimme fehlte. Nun, da er am Ziel angelangt war, da er Riario gesehen und sich versichert hatte, dass der nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen war. Wenigstens nicht soweit er das in diesem Moment beurteilen konnte. Und das konnte er doch, oder nicht?   
„Es war dumm herzukommen“, rutschte es ihm heraus und er wandte sich ab, instinktiv, geleitet von einer plötzlichen Welle Schams, eines Gefühls, das ihm fremd sein sollte, fremd war. Und doch mit einem Mal deutlich fühlbar. Sein Gesicht glühte, seine Nervosität stieg an, seine Finger zuckten.   
„Nein.“ Riarios Stimme war rau und dann spürte Leonardo kalte Finger, die sein Handgelenk umfassten, es fest hielten, als fixierten sie es in einem Schraubstock. Mit der Kraft, die man Riario nicht ansah und die doch jedem seiner Glieder innewohnte.   
„Nein“, wiederholte der leise. „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist.“   
Und als Leonardo sich zu ihm umdrehte, in Riarios Augen sah, da fühlte er Wärme in sich aufsteigen, tief in seinem Inneren. Eine Wärme, die nur eins bedeuten konnte, eine Überzeugung, gegen die er sich lange gewehrt hatte.   
„Wirklich froh“, setzte Riario hinzu und lächelte. Nicht das falsche Lächeln, welches zu einer seiner zahllosen Masken gehörte, sondern ein spezielles, ein seltenes und ehrliches Lächeln. Eines, dem Leonardo vertraute. Ein Gewicht fiel von seinem Herzen, von dem er nicht wusste, dass es ihn beschwert hatte.   
„Ja?“, fragte er und bewegte sein Handgelenk. Riarios Griff wurde locker, löste sich jedoch nicht. Leonardo drehte seine Hand und verschlang seine Finger mit Riarios.   
„Ja“, sagte der und sah auf ihre Hände, verbunden, wie ihre Seelen es bereits seit Langem waren. 

 

Ende


End file.
